Knight of Confusion
by blackcat4
Summary: In a world where what she knows is wrong, Can Danni Knight put things right again?


1

The characters of Danielle Long and D.J. Caballero, Danni Knight, Danni Caballero, Mikey Knight, KISIF are copyright to L.J. Tenorio (knightimmortal). Any use of these characters without permission is prohibited

( I'd like to thank KnightImmortal for the gracious loaning of the main character for this story. )

Knight Rider is copyright to Universal/MCA. No infringement is intended nor implied with these works of fiction.

KR2K- Immortal Knight series and KATT are copyright to Banman, no infringement is intended or implied.

This is my first try at a Knight Rider fan fic. Please go easy on it. It's been a long while since I've had a chance to see the show and some of it I'm going off what I read in the other fic's I've had the pleasure of reading. This story takes place in the KR2K Immortal Knight series. If you don't understand, Please read the series off of the krfoundation .com website

Knight of Confusion

by Blackcat

_**Norak Industries**_

**_2300 hrs_**

A man dressed in a white lab coat and briefcase walked out of his office, locked it up and headed to his car. The crisp night made him shiver a bit. His Mercedes was parked a bit away from the entrance. Taking out his keys he searched thru the various ones for the one to open the door. Hearing a noise he jumped and dropped his keys, bending down to pick them up he heard a click behind him. Turning he saw the barrel of a gun pointed at his head.

"What do you w-want, I'll.. I'll give you anything.."

"Well, your going to have to, if you want to keep you life."

A black van pulled up beside them, two more men hoped out, grabbed the man and threw him in. All three kidnappers jumped in the van as it speed off and disappeared into the night.

_**Outskirts of Nevada**_

_**0300**_

Driving down the darkened highway at a nice pace, Kitt was in control. Danni was asleep, though not resting soundly. KITT watched as she flinched and mumbled. After their last few assignments he knew he would ask Michael for a vacation, knowing Danni needed one. Shawn and KATT were just coming off one and he figured it was about time. He was due for some maintenance, since he hadn't had some relaxation in quite a while. The two of them had been on the road for about three weeks.

"Leave him alone..don't..no" Danni mumbled.

KITT sensed a raise in her heart rate and noticed she was in the throws of another nightmare, the fourth one this week. Hating to wake her up, he couldn't stand to watch her suffer thru another. Before he could beep she woke up with a start, her skin lightly drenched with sweat.

"Danni, you had another nightmare didn't you. Are you alright?" concern etched in KITTS tone.

"Fine KITT, I'm fine." Danni replied trying to calm down a bit and let her heart rate return to normal.

"When we get back, you are going to the infirmary to get checked over. I do believe you've been working yourself to hard."

"Thanks but no thanks KITT, All I want right now is to see my son. Can you go a bit faster please?"

"Not a problem Danni." KITT stated as he rose his speed from a fast pace of 90 up to 280, "estimated time of arrival, three hours."

"Thanks KITT." Danni replied while looking out the window as the darkened terrain flew by in a blur. She closed her eyes again letting the hum of KITT's engines lull her into a light sleep again.

KITT watched his partner in silence again, adjusting the temperature in his cabin to make her comfortable.

_**KISIF/FLAG HQ**_

_**0600**_

KITT drove down the road leading to FLAG Headquarters. The remainder of the trip had been uneventful and quiet. As they pulled in Bonnie was waiting, along with Michael. KITT had radioed ahead without Danni's knowledge, letting them know his concerns. As they pulled up Danni noticed them and sighed.

"Great, looks like we may have another mission, no rest for the wicked."

"It's not as it seems Danni, I..."

"You what KITT?" Danni said, with a bit of an annoyed tone to her voice.

"I radioed ahead, I want you to be checked out, Your nightmares seem to be getting worse."

"KITT how would you know?" Her voice laced with a bit of anger now.

"I do have sensors Danni, I can monitor you, and the way you thrash around in my cabin makes me worry."

"Well I don't need you or anyone else trying to mother me ok."

KITT went silent and pulled into the garage. Opening his door Danni got out. Not a word further spoken between them. Bonnie walked up and could instantly tell Danni was ticked. She gave KITT a bit of a nod and then walked over to Danni who was headed into the complex.

"Danni wait, I want to talk to you." Bonnie said, almost having to sprint after her.

"I'm sorry Michael, I'm just worried about her." KITT stated.

"It's ok KITT we all are. Were family here, it's what family does."

"Correction Michael, you are family, I am only her partner. I take it she will be mad with me for a while?" KITT replied, almost in a sad tone as he corrected Michael.

"Give her time, she'll come around. Take it from one who knows."

"She's a lot like you in many ways Michael."

"How so KITT?"

"She needs a vacation, and you won't give her one."

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't."Michael spat back.

"Have you yet?" KITT asked.

"Well no, I think about it, and every time I do, something else comes up. Now I know why it was so hard for Devon to give me a vacation, and I didn't have backup. She has Shawn and KATT."

"Yes but they too have their own missions Michael."

"How bout this, when she comes around, I'll send her on a cruise, unless you'd like to take her for a drive, no mission, no terrorists, just you and her and the road. How does that sound?"

"I do need a good tune up first, but it sounds like a plan. Maybe we can go to the beach"

"Yeah KITT, but I doubt you'd get her into a bathing suit."

"We will have to see." KITT answered.

Michael smiled.. In her room Danni was using a punching bag that was set up in the corner. She swung her fist connecting in the center to send the bag swinging. Bonnie walked in and had to duck out of the way of the swinging bag.

"You ok?"

"Why does everyone here have to mother me. I can very well take care of my dam self! " Danni spat.

"No one's trying to mother you. Were friends, and friends take care of friends."

Another punch connected with force.

"First Michael tries to baby me again by sending me on some babysitting missions, then KITT starts to worry and calls ahead to have you and Michael waiting for me."

"It's not like that. Not at all. He radioed ahead to tell us you were arriving shortly. He's worried about you because he's your partner. He can't do the job alone, and neither can you. It's in his programing."

Danni started to calm down a bit, working her frustrations out on the bag rather then anyone else.

"He tell you about the nightmares?" Danni asked.

"He said you've had a few, but with the recent jobs you've been on, who can blame you. That Haskle case, Michael should have guessed you'd take it hard."

"Bonnie the kid was Mikey's age. What could I do."

"You did the right thing, broken bones will mend. You and him came out alive."

"But at what price, Bonnie. What if that was Mikey, would I have froze like that? Would I have had the guts to do it again?"

"You didn't put the gun in his hand Danni, you didn't hypnotize him to kill on command. You only saved your life and his. And from what I hear the doctors are making good progress de-programing him."

Danni stood there for a moment and nodded. Taking a deep breath she looked at her reddened knuckles and smiled.

"Was a good thing I had Michael install that punching bag right, no more holes in the wall."

"Anyway to save money right?" Danni said with a grin.

"And it saves having to explain the maintenance cost."

"Guess your right about that. Turning the wall into Swiss cheese gave the decorators a nightmare."

They both laughed and looked at one another.

"You know you can talk to me Danni. I'm not going to bite your head of, and yes I do care. Your like a sister to me. Take a shower, I'll meet you in the garage."

"Yes mother dearest." Danni replied in a mocking tone and continued to get ready for her shower.

After washing up she headed to the garage. Jamie and Bonnie were going over KITT's systems giving him a bit of a tune up.

"You keep driving him rough like that and we'll run out of parts to keep him moving."Jamie replied looking scornfully at Danni.

"Hey, he did the driving, I slept ok." She spat back.

"Women. I swear."Jamie rolled his eyes

"Careful there Jamie, she could take you out, or I can." Bonnie replied giving him an evil look.

"And I wouldn't say I witnessed anything." KITT chimed in.

Danni couldn't help but smile at KITT's remark as she walked over.

"KITT Sorry about before. Guess the lack of sleep made me cranky."

"Sleep deprivation does that Danni, it produces a chemical imbalance in the human system that.."

"Enough KITT, I don't need the explanation."Danni interrupted.

"Sorry, I accept your apology." KITT stated.

Michael came walking in holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Michael you promised." KITT stated as he noticed Michael.

"I know, I know KITT, but this is a high priority one, and it could put us all at risk"

"What do you mean Michael?" Danni asked, looking him over.

"A missions come up, but I'm not sure I can let you handle it."

"I can handle it Michael. I may be your little sister, but it's time you cut the cord. I've handled more then you know, and I'm dam good at what I do. And besides, I'm the senior operative here"

"Can't argue with her there Michael." Bonnie answered, looking up from under KITT's hood.

Sighing because he knew he was out gunned and couldn't argue with Danni or Bonnie without having to rectify things later, he caved in a bit.

"Fine, meet me in my office, we can go over the details." Michael said as he turned around and walked out.

"Men, give them an ounce of power and it goes to their head." Bonnie mumbled.

"Hey!" Both Jamie and KITT exclaimed.

"Present company excluded of course."

_**KISIF/FLAG HQ**_

_**1000**_

Danni walked into the office, Shawn and Bonnie behind her. They took their seats in front of his desk.

"For some reason this reminds me of a TV show, but I can't place it."Michael said with a smile.

"Don't go there Michael, three woman and a man in charge telling them their assignments. Just because RCIII is out on family business with his wife and Jamie is working on upgrades for KATT doesn't give you the right to mock us." replied Danni, "Now what's the mission?"

Handing the folder over to Danni, Michael looked at all three of them. And then composed himself to start.

"Last night there was a kidnaping."

"Here we go again." interrupted Danni as she rolled her eyes..

"This one's an odd case. The person kidnaped was a high ranking scientist at Norak industries."

"When aren't they."Bonnie replied sarcasticaly..

"His main project was a dream program. According to the files, he was working on a way to help people thru their dreams. He was almost ready for the next phase. Their security logs show he left his office and locked up about 2300 hrs. He had his lab top with him and his notes on the project itself. The cameras show he was taken at gunpoint, and put into a black van and driven away."

"Did they get a lock on the plate yet?" Danni asked.

"It comes back to a stolen Chevy truck out of Oakland. So it's of no use." Michael stated.

"Well then we just have to start at the source, Norak Industries and find out if he had any enemies, or if there was more to this." Shawn piped up.

"Whoa, before you go running off there is more. The Project he was working on involved nightmares. Controlling them in other words."

"Michael, if someone could control dreams, they would have the ultimate weapon. If your dreaming, you have no sense of what's going on in the real world, your subconscious takes over."replied Bonnie as she looked to Danni.

"Right, Now first off lets go see the scene of the crime, see if we can pick up something the cops didn't." Danni stated as she stood up from her chair. "Then we see if we can find this scientist."

"You all be careful, we really are going in blind here. No super hero antics."

"You do take the fun out of things, guess sitting behind a desk does that to a man. Your beginning to sound a lot like Devon, Michael." Danni said as she walked out.

"I'm not am I Bonnie?" He asked as he looked to her.

"Funny thing is, I was just about to say the same thing," Bonnie smiled as she patted him on the shoulder and walked out.

Walking up to KITT Danni opened his door and got in. She looked at his monitor and made sure the information from the case was downloaded.

"Alright KITT, time to do what we get paid for."

"You get paid?" KITT asked.

Rolling her eyes she started his engines and the two rolled out of the garage and speed out to the road.

_**Norak Industries**_

_**1700 hrs**_

KITT pulled up the guards gate and began scanning, Danni handed the guard the paperwork needed for entry.

"You can pull up to the front. The secretary will brief you." The guard said slowly as he pointed the way.

KITT pulled in as directed and Danni looked around. The building looked like a normal industrial building, save for the large blue neon "N" plastered on the side. KITT pulled up to the entrance and continued to scan the area.

"Picking any thing up KITT?"

"There are twelve people in the building, one in the lab, two at the information desk, four in separate offices to the rear. I also detect five security guards walking around."

"Scan the parking lot, see if you can pick up anything the cops may have missed. I'm going in to see if anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"Please be careful." KITT said concerned

"I will KITT, please stop mothering me." Danni replied as she got out of the car.

Walking up to the main door it opened automatically with a whoosh. The interior of the building looked almost like a hospital. White walls, white chairs, white desks. It seemed almost to sterile for Danni's liking.

"How anyone can work like this is amazing." she thought. Walking up to the information desk she saw the two secretaries at the water cooler talking. She knocked on the desk to get their attention. The older lady, who was dressed in a white suit walked over. Seeming irritated that her conversation was interrupted.

"May I help you?" The secretary said in a very irritated tone.

"I'm Danni Knight, from Knight Industries. I'm hear to have a word with your president over the case at hand and to see if anyone else knows anything or saw anything."

"I'm sorry to say Ms Knight. Mr. Norak is a busy man. Do you have an appointment with him?"

Danni was getting a bit irritated herself over the woman's condescending tone.

"No, figured I'd just stop in and have a little chat with him. What do I need for an appointment?"

"Well, looking at his schedule, I could fit you in next week sometime."

Sighing a bit she looked the woman in the eye. "Next week would be to late. Is their anyone else I can talk to."

"I'm sorry Mam, no appointment, no entry."

Just then a man at the far end of the hall came out of his office. Looking at Danni and then to the secretary he approached.

"It's not everyday we get visitors here. Barb, who is our guest."

"This is Ms Knight from Knight industries. I was just about to show her out. She doesn't have and appointment."

The man thought for a bit and seemed to have something pop into his mind.

"Knight Industries. Your investigating the disappearance of Dr. Lapus aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. My team is working on other aspects of the case."

"Barb, I'll take it from here. Mr. Norak said she'd show."

"But.." Barb said but was cut off by a glare from the man.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Loran Drellack, Mr. Norak said you may show tonight. Good thing I was working late. Computer glitch again, third one this week."

"Mr. Drellack, what do you do here exactly."

"Vice president, and I'm in charge of the entire IT department."

"Did you know Dr. Lapus?"

"Personally no, but he was one of our top scientists. His project was going to put this company back on the map. That is if it succeeded." He replied, sounding a bit down about it. "Now were going to have to rely on Dr. Drellack's work."

"Wait, Dr. Drellack?"

"My wife."

Raising an eyebrow Danni followed the vice president down the hall and into a room. He put on a white lab coat and motioned for Danni to take one. After she put it on he fastened a green tag to her pocket. His pocket had a blue tag with a large N in blue and the words "ALL ACCESS" written in large black letters. Danni lifted hers and noticed hers said "Guest, Restricted Access."

"Figures." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Loran asked.

"Nothing, Were are we going."

"If anyone would have known about Dr. Lapus, it would have been my wife. The two worked in close quarters together."

"Aren't you worried something may come of that close quarter contact?"Danni replied.

"Nope, My wife and I are happily married. Follow me." He said sternly.

Following him he opened another door to the back of the room which lead to the lab. Again everything was white, save for the few computer monitors laid out around the room. Near a microscope in the back was a woman with strawberry blond hair. Her thin body almost blended in with the white of the room. She was taking notes and glancing at the monitor of what the computer showed.

"Dr. Drellack?"

She almost jumped out of the chair before turning to glare at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me. You could have made me drop something. Could have made me screw up something." She spat angrily and walked over.

"Dr. Drellack, this is Danni Knight, from Knight industries." Loran motioned.

Not holding her hand out she glanced over Danni and shook her head.

"Shoddy work if you ask me."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Danni asked, caught off guard by the woman's rudeness.

"You were going to ask about Dr. Lapus. Shoddy work at best. Guy couldn't keep notes if it was the law."

"Is she always this way?" Danni whispered to Loran.

"Only when she's around me."

"Lovely." Danni groaned and looked to Dr. Drellack. "So you disliked Dr. Lapus?"

"No so much disliked. More like couldn't stand him. Guy needed to take a shower. I swear the man was growing fungus in his armpits for science."

Danni grimaced at the thought.

"And you wondered why I don't worry about her." Loran joked.

"I heard that Loran. Keep it up and you'll find yourself on the couch tonight."

"So long as your there with me honey."

"Back off, you know I'm working late again."

Loran sighed and Danni took that as a cue again.

"So Dr. Drellack, do you know what Dr. Lapus's project consisted of?"

"Call me Amy, please. Yes I do, and I know the laptop he had with him contained what little notes he wrote down. It's making his assistants crazy. They may even have to start the project from scratch. Can you believe it, five years of work down the drain cause the idiot couldn't write worth dick."

"Very professional honey."

"Bite me." Amy quipped back "Listen, everyone around here thinks I'm the one who caused the jerk to be kidnaped. It was no secret that we didn't like each other. He hated the fact that I've got more degrees then him. He figured I only got this job because of my husband. Male chauvinist pig. I worked dam hard to get where I am." Amy stated glaring at her husband. Her face turned friendly almost as quickly. She spoke in a rather friendly tone now,

"Ms Knight, is there anything else you need to ask?"

"Where were you when Dr. Lapus was kidnaped?"

"I was at home with our three sons. The nanny can vouch for me. Besides I know how important Dr. Lapus's project was to the company. I would rather have my projects credited on their own merit. I don't need to sabotage another co-workers. Mr Norak will see who the better scientist is anyways."

"Were you competing with Dr. Lapus?"

"Only for funding. Mr Norak doesn't let projects go astray. Time is money, and he doesn't waist either. He funds our projects, but won't hesitate to pull to plug if he doesn't see results and profits."

"Sounds like someone I know." Danni held back a light laugh.

"Excuse me?" Someone said in a hurried voice from behind the group.

Danni turned to see a rather young woman pushing them aside to get thru.

"Ally? What's the matter?"

"Dr. Drellack. We just received an email. It's from Dr. Lapus's account."

The three looked at each other in shock and then went to the nearest computer to see what was up. Amy quickly logged into the mainframe and pulled up the email. They read the computer screen. Outside KITT had heard what was going on and tapped into the computer mainframe to get the email himself.

"Oh, who ever designed this system really knows his way around a computer." KITT said to himself.

On the screen they saw the message.

_Bring 3 million in unmarked bills to the specified location. Do not send the cops or Dr. Lapus will become nothing more then a memory. Dr. Drellack is to meet at the attached coordinates. Any sign of foul play will be grounds to terminate the good doctor._

"They don't want to play nice do they." Danni stated. She held up her com link. "KITT can you get a trace on where the email came from?"

"Doing that now Danni. The ISP of the originating computer comes back to a laptop using a wireless connection inside the building those coordinates refer to."

"Thanks KITT."

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"My partner, you wouldn't believe it if I told you. I'll have my team look into the building and see what they can find. Your not going in alone."

"Had no plans to." Amy said, "I'm to busy, I won't go saving his life even if they paid me."

Danni put on a look of mock suprise.

"I have work to do, we may need you Amy, so keep your schedule free. I don't want to have to make an appointment with the secritarial security guard." Danni said.

"Huh?" Amy said confused at the remark.

"Barb." Loran spoke up, Amy nodded and smiled.

"It'll be clear." Amy answered back.

Danni turned and walked out. Leaving the lab coat where she got it from and walked past Barb who glared at her from behind her desk as she left. Walking over to the black hybrid in the parking lot she poked her head in the window.

"I can't put my finger on it KITT, but something doesn't seem right here. For having one of their top scientists taken from right under their nose, they don't seem too concerned to find him. That and the fact that the place is heavily guarded. We needed paperwork to get in here. How in the hell did a van with kidnappers get in. I'm beginning to suspect there's more here then meets the eye. Lets go check out those coordinates."

Danni jumped in and the two of them left thru the same gate they came in.

_**Marina district**_

_**2200hrs**_

KITT's scanner was flashing back and forth slowly as he scanned the area. They both took up a position in an ally way across from the warehouse that was mentioned in the email.

"Are you sure this is where those coordinates say he is KITT."

"Unless they gave us the wrong ones, yes."

"Can you get a scan of the building?"

"Unfortunately no. Something inside the building is blocking my scans. I can't get a clear scan from it."

Just then the comm chimed in. Breaking the silence around Danni and her partner.

"It's Michael."

"Patch him thru." Danni stated as the video screen came to life showing Michael, "What is it bro?"

"Danni is everything alright?"

"Every things fine, KITT and I are just checking out the place. Don't worry, I remember, no super hero antics. Why do you ask?"

"We've been trying to get a hold of you for some time now."

"KITT, have you gotten any signals from headquarters?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well when the both of you get back, I want Bonnie and Jamie to go over your systems KITT. It's not good for both of you to be out of contact."

"Understood Michael." Danni replied as she turned the video off. "When will he learn I can very well take care of myself."

"He's worried about you, just like we all are. We are a team Danni. It's only right."

KITT when silent as his scanners picked up something.

"Danni, to the left side of the building, by an open door, there is a man with a gun."

"Ok KITT, still no data on the inside then?"

"None."

"Then I'm going to see about having a talk with our lone gunman."

"Danni, why don't we wait for Shawn and KATT to come for backup."

"KITT I don't need a rookie to tell me how to do things. And I certainly don't need her kind of backup. I'm a trained assassin for Petes sake." She said angrily and slowly got out of the car.

Drawing her gun she slowly crept around the building to where her partner said he spotted the gun man. Keeping to the shadows as she was trained to do she quickly found a hiding spot to see what she was up against. As she watched another man stepped out of the building, this one wearing a lab coat. He spoke to the first man and they nodded. Danni brought the com link up to her mouth and whispered into it.

"KITT did you just see that?"

"All my scanners could pick up were two men who went inside. Why?"

"One of them looked identical to the picture of Dr. Lapus we were shown. I'm beginning to suspect that this isn't a kidnaping after all."

"How could it not be? All the evidence points to a kidnaping." KITT responded.

"How right you are." A male voice spoke from behind Danni, before she could turn around the man had her and injected her with a chemical. She tried to fight it, but her world quickly blacked out. The last thing she heard in her ears before the darkness took a hold was KITT in her com link.

"Danni? Danni? Are you alright?" KITT yelled, but no answer came back.

_**Part Two**_

The characters of Danielle Long and D.J. Caballero Danni Knight, Danni Caballero, KATT, Mikey Knight, KISIF are copyright to L.J. Tenorio (knightimmortal). Any use of these characters without permission is prohibited

( I'd like to thank KnightImmortal for the gracious loaning of the main character for this story. )

Knight Rider is copyright to Universal/MCA. No infringement is intended nor implied with these works of fiction.

"Danni, Danni." KITT continued to call out.

Receiving only silence he alerted Michael on the emergency channel.

"What is it KITT, something wrong with Danni?"

"Michael, I can't reach her. I believe she's been captured. I can't get a lock on her anymore and she's not answering her com link." KITT stated, almost frantic.

"Calm down KITT, I'm alerting Shawn and KATT, their in the area. Stay where you are, and keep trying to get a lock on her."

"Yes, Michael."

After what seemed like a fairly short time Danni woke up. A cold compress was being laid across her forehead by and older looking woman. Jumping up her head spun due to the sudden change of position.

"KITT!" She exclaimed

"Easy dear, take it easy, your safe." The older woman replied.

As soon as Danni's vison cleared she had to take a double take. The older woman sitting beside her looked exactly like her mother.

"Who, who are you." Danni stated in a confused tone.

"Your mother dear, You took a nasty bump to the head. You've been in bed for a few days. I'm sure glad your awake now. Your father will be pleased."

Shaking off the last of sleep from her head she looked at the woman, staring at her.

"You can't be, my mother's dead." Danni said.

"No dear, I'm very much alive. The doctor did say there may be some memory problems. But we can work thru that, now can't we dear."

"I'm confused. Where am I?"

" Your home dear. You do know where that is right? How many fingers am I holding up." The woman stated as she held up two.

"I'm confused, not stupid, you have two fingers up."

"At least your vision didn't suffer. We will be having dinner soon. Your father will be home soon and then we can start."

"D..Dads here?" Danni said, remembering back to her childhood and her abusive father.

"Of course dear. And so's your brother."

"Michael is here too?" Danni stated, getting more confused.

"No, dear, You did hit your head pretty hard. Michael passed away remember?"

"I.. I guess I forgot." Danni replied looking her mom in the eye.

"Poor boy." The older woman said as she turned away, almost lost in the sadness of the moment.

"I think I need some air." Danni replied, almost getting sick to her stomach. Michael couldn't be gone again. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Getting up slowly from the bed she found her legs quickly and wandered outside. Expecting to see a warehouse holding a sound stage, she was shocked to find the house she knew as a kid, with a full yard and a porch. Her mind raced, trying to figure out how in the hell it was so realistic. Looking to the driveway she saw her mothers old car parked neatly in it's place. She turned and looked at her mother.

"Where's KITT?"

"Who dear? Is that a new friend of yours?"

"No, he's my partner, where is he?"

"Oh, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?"The older woman said joyously

Getting irritated she opened the door and looked in.

"Enough jokes. Where is my partner KITT, he's a car, a big black car, You can't miss him."

"You always liked cars dear. Is that what you nicknamed your dad's car. But you liked to nickname things."

This old woman wouldn't tell her where her partner was, or couldn't. She would have to figure out where KITT was on her own. Pulling up her sleeve to call him on the com link she stopped dead in her tracks. It was gone. Checking her pockets she couldn't find it. Looking back at the woman she put on a straight face.

"Where's my, well, my watch, have you seen it?"

"Sorry dear, You didn't have a watch when your brother brought you home. We can go to the store tomorrow and pick you up another, how does that sound."

"No, I need my watch. I need to call my partner."

"Use the phone dear."The old woman replied. She had moved to the kitchen to stir the dinner.

If she couldn't get a hold of KITT, maybe she could place a call to headquarters. Let them know she was ok. Walking to the phone she picked it up, but as she began to dial, she couldn't remember the number. No matter how hard she tried, the number wouldn't come to her. Anger took hold over frustration as she slammed the phone down.

"Break that dear and your dad won't be to happy."

"Screw him. I don't know what this place is, or how you made it look so real, but it's not home."

Danni Spat out.

"The doctor warned of this. Now dear just calm down. Your home, your safe, no need to get angry."

"I need to contact the FLAG Headquarters. I need to contact Michael, or Bonnie, or even RCIII."

"Sorry dear, I don't know of this FLAG your talking about."

Picking up the phone once more she left her would be mother in the kitchen to stir dinner. Going to the room where she woke up she dialed the number for information on the phone.

The operator came on the line almost instantly.

"Yes, operator, can you get me the number to Knight Industries in Los Angeles."

The operator put her thru and she waited. As the phone picked up she was greeted with the welcome greeting. She hit zero to get to the secretary.

"Hello, Knight Industries, how can I be of assistance."

"This is Danni Knight, I need to get a hold of Michael Knight, or Bonnie Barstow."

"Sorry Mam, there is no one hear by that name. Do you have an extension?"

"No, I need to get a hold of someone in charge."

"And the nature of your call Mam?"

"It's an emergency, I've been captured, I'm being held against my will and I need to get a hold of anyone that can help me."

"I'm sorry Mam, but I suggest calling the police." The secretary said as she hung up the phone.

"Dammit. Ok, fine, if you won't help me over the phone, then lets see how real this simulation is."

Danni thought to herself. She picked up a jacket, and walked out. Taking her mom's car keys with her. Opening the car she backed up, just in time to see her mom running out of the house.

"Where are you going dear? Don't leave, dinners almost done!"

"Forget dinner, I've got bigger fish to fry." Danni replied as she backed to the roadway, slammed the car into gear and speed off."

_**KISIF/FLAG Semi**_

_**Marina District**_

_**0900**_

KITT waited in the semi as KATT and Shawn came back empty handed. They had gotten inside the building only to find it completely empty. There was no signs of the men, Danni or anything else for that matter. KITT scanner continued to work over what little information they had gathered before her disappearance. Michael and Bonnie went over the data also, looking for something they missed.

"Who knows what they could be doing to her, or where their at." Michael said, nearly exhausted from being up all night.

"We will find her, and Danni can take care of herself. Don't worry about her, she's gotten out of tighter jams then this."

"I should not have let her leave. I should have done something. I should have been more careful." KITT said to himself, almost beating himself up over what happened.

"It wasn't your fault KITT, Danni is head strung. Just like I was at her age." Michael replied while walking over to KITT and patting him on the dash.

"First I lose you Michael, and then Danni."

"No, you didn't lose me KITT, I'm still here. How many times did we get separated when we were working together, we always managed to find our way back to each other right?"

"Yes Michael." KITT replied with a troubled tone.

"Danni's got that same instinct. I know wherever she is, she's trying to find a way back ok." Michael stated, trying to calm the AI down.

"That and the fact that she's better trained the Michael here was." Bonnie said from the front of the semi."

Just then Shawn ran in to the trailer.

"We may have found something. A guard at a few buildings over noticed a semi pull away from the building just before we got there."

"And why didn't KITT's scanners pick that up?" Michael asked.

"KITT, Run a diagnostic on your scanners, and your communication systems. Some things up, two errors in one night doesn't seem right." Bonnie said as she had KITT pop his hood for a better check.

"Did you get a plate or anything?" Michael asked Shawn.

"Partial at best, KATT is running it thru the database of known semi plates now."

"Found the problem." Bonnie exclaimed from beneath KITT's hood.

"What?" Shawn and Michael asked in unison

"The problem, looks like some burned wires and a blown board."

"KITT why didn't you pick that up?"

"Michael you've been running Danni and I so hard lately, I haven't had time to do a thorough diagnostic."KITT replied almost embarrassed.

"As soon as we find Danni, your going to get everything under that hood checked."

"Yes Michael."

_**Los Angeles**_

_**1100**_

Danni was driving down the road at a high rate of speed. Though the car didn't have the kick KITT had, it still made surprisingly good time. Who ever made this simulation was dam good. But what was the reason, why, and for what purpose. Soon she found herself in the city, though the roads seemed out of place. Roads that would normally go east and west were going north and south and vise versa. She sighed and tried to find the road that lead to Knight Industries. Taking longer then she expected she eventually found the road and pulled up to the large familiar building. If her captures could make this so real, she wondered how much information they had gotten on Knight industries. Maybe that was the reason Michael and Bonnie didn't exist. How could her captures know about them, or even KITT. She pulled the car up to the front of the building and parked it. Getting out slowly she patted her side expecting her side arm, but finding nothing. She needed to find anyone that would help her out of this, there had to be a backdoor, something to break out. Walking up and into the lobby she expected to see the giant chess piece of a black night in the rotunda, Instead she was greeted with a giant picture of Jennifer Knight. She almost fell backwards at the sight.

"Well at least they got her ego right." Danni thought.

"Excuse me Mam? Can I help you?" The information secretary asked.

"I'm here to see who ever's in charge. I have a few questions?"

"And you are Mam?" The lady asked

"Danni Kni.. Caballero, Danni Caballero."

"Alright Ms. Caballero, wait right here."

Danni watched as the woman picked up the phone and called someone. A man soon came out to great her.

"Hello Ms Caballero I presume?" The older man said.

"Yes, Can we talk someplace in private?"

"May I ask the nature of your business?" The man asked.

"I have a few questions reference the Knight Industries Two Thousand."

The man's face went a tiny bit pale. Danni could see his demeanor change from being friendly to that of seriousness.

"Come with me." The man said coldly.

Danni nodded and followed the man down the hall and into a tiny office. He closed the door and looked to at her.

"How in the hell do you know about that project?"

"Easy, I work for Knight Industries. I'm partnered up with KITT. I couldn't reach him, so I figured this was the next logical step."

"Those plans were locked in the vault ages ago. No one is supposed to know they exist. Tell me how much do you know about the project."

"Only that KITT is" Danni stopped in mid sentence. "Wait a minute, why should I tell you what I know?"

"That project was a failure, no one was to know."

"Well it wasn't and I know. Now are you going to tell me where KITT is?"

"The notes on that project are kept in Wilton Knights safe."

"And the AI?"

The man grimaced and looked to her.

"There is no AI, Just the plans for a car, that's all. Now I suggest you leave before I call security."

"This is getting you and I no where. I know that car was made, and I know about the AI. I also know about KARR."

"Security is on their way. I don't have to hear this. You've been watching to much of the science fiction channel, there is no such thing as talking cars." The man yelled. His temper getting the better of him.

Just then the door opened and Danni's face dropped. Standing before her was Michael, black leather jacket and all.

"Michael?" She asked.

"John, I heard you had a problem thru the security channel, is everything ok?" Michael said, not paying attention to Danni.

"No, Ms Caballero here says she knows about the Knight Industries Two Thousand."

"I see." Michael said turning to Danni. "And Exactly how do you know about that project?"

"Michael, it's me, Danni. I know because I'm KITT's partner. You run FLAG, and I'm the operative."

"Sorry Miss. I've never seen you around before."Michael said, his face serious.

"Dammit Michael, don't play games, This isn't a joke. You do know me, I'm your sister!" Danni replied, anger evident in her voice.

"The only sister I have is Jennifer Knight."

"Michael. What about KITT. This man says he was a failed project. Tell him it isn't true."

"KITT?" Michael said as he looked to John who nodded. A look of recognition came to his face.

"Oh, that. Well I think it's best that you come with me."

Michael lead Danni down another hall and was moving fairly quickly. The two of them went into an office and Danni had to take a step back. Suddenly they were in Devon's old office at the old FLAG mansion. Looking around, everything looked like it had been in the old days. Every book, every photo even the pens on the desk. Not a thing out of place. The old black leather chair spun around and Danni's jaw dropped. Sitting before her was none other the Devon.

"Michael who is this?" He asked in his English tone.

"She says she's my sister and knows about the Knight Industries Two Thousand Project." Michael told Devon.

"Well the poor dear is mistaken, that project was shelved after it's initial failure."Devon answered.

"Wait, your telling me KITT doesn't exist??" Danni replied.

"No, he doesn't, if you can call it that." Michael smiled.

Danni's head spun, No KITT, Michael and Devon had no clue who she was. She decided to see how much more she could push. Danni began to pace.

"Ok, no car, then what exactly do you do here?"She asked.

"Michael here is head of security. Knight industries is mainly a research and development firm. We lone our talents out to those who need it. For the right price of course." Devon stated.

"And what of Wilton Knights dream of "One man can make a difference" huh?" Danni asked.

"That died with him. And so did most of his projects. There was no use to continue with the projects of a egotistical maniac. His projects would have bankrupted us. No one man can't make a difference." Devon smirked.

"No, that's not true. Not in the slightest. One man can. I know that for a fact." Danni said as she ran out. None of this was making sense. Devon alive. No KITT. Surely these captures didn't do their homework.

As she ran down the hall she bumped into none other then Jennifer Knight. Behind her walked a little boy. Danni's eyes widened."

"MIKEY!" she exclaimed as she took the boy in a big hug. But the child fought her and squirmed out of her grasp. Michael ran down the hall and grabbed Danni by the wrist.

"What in the sam hill do you think your doing?" He yelled at her.

"He's my son Dammit, can't I give my son a hug."

"Your son. I'm sorry miss, but Mike here is my child. Isn't that right Mike." Jennifer said to the child. Who was now hiding behind her with a frightened look on his face.

"Yes Mom." Mike said as he moved further away from Danni.

Danni almost fell in shock. Even her own child didn't know who she was. What kind of nightmare was this. Getting up she glared at them all.

"Mikey, you don't remember me do you?"

"No, I've never seen you at all. Please leave, your scaring me."

"You heard him, time for you to leave." Jennifer gave Danni and icy glare.

"First you take my life, then you take KITT, now you take my only son. You jerks are going to pay." She angrily spat. Her world began to spin. Trying to make sense of the images she couldn't hold on to them as she fell to her knees, closing her eyes for a moment she opened them to find herself in the parking lot of Knight Industries. Just then a black hybrid pulled around front and the door opened."

"Get in." Said a male voice.

Not moving for a bit Danni looked at the car, though it looked familiar, her mind wouldn't let her register it.

"Get in, or stay here and die." the voice pleaded.

"Where do I have to go. No where, what kind of nightmare have I stumbled into."

"One I can get you out of. Get in now, or be stuck here forever."

Danni forced herself up and into the passenger side of the car. Looking around she couldn't tell where the voice came from. Suddenly the car speed off, just as Michael, Devon and the rest of security exited.

Danni sat in the mysterious vehicle while it continued to drive. The scenery around them blurred together.

"Who, what are you?"

"Someone who is trying to help." Came the voice.

"Help with what, get me out of here?"Danni stated.

"Yes. Though I can't do this for very long. What ever you do listen to me." The voice replied

"What choice do I have."

"None, You can control this world. You want something, think of it. Your in control." The voice stated as it faded out.

Suddenly the car around them vanished and Danni found herself in complete blackness. There was no sound, no breeze, nothing. Then almost instantly she saw her husband in front of her, then as quickly as he was there, she saw his murder in front of her eyes. When that image when black another one popped in. The image of her brother leaving FLAG. The pain of that moment came back to her. She yelled his name, but he kept walking. Then that image vanished. Trying to concentrate she figured her mind was playing tricks on her. Suddenly in the darkness in front of her she saw it. A yellow scanner bar. Slowly going back and fourth. She froze. It couldn't be. If they couldn't recreate KITT, how in the hell could they recreate him. Two headlights popped into view, illuminating the area around her. An evil laugh echoed around her.

"Your mine, there is no escape this time for you. This time you die." the evil voice said. It chilled Danni to the bone. The cabin of the familiar vehicle lit up and Danni saw Mikey sitting in the front seat, looking pale as if he was dead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!"She yelled.

"Don't worry, he's in a better place now. You shouldn't have used me Danni, you know you've been a very very bad girl. Now you will pay for all the hurt you've caused."

"KARR, THIS ENDS NOW!" Danni yelled at him.

The sound of peeling tires and the smell of burning rubber hit her senses. She barely dogged his first attack, but as he came around for the second she felt her feet get heavy, she couldn't run, she couldn't dodge. All she could do was try to move, but even it was a useless effort. She felt him gaining on her. Her heart beat rapidly, she tensed up waiting for the collision and then she heard the voice again.

"You have control, use it!"

Danni snapped, enough was enough.

"STOP!!"

KARR screeched to a halt and his scanner went dead. A look of amazement crossed Danni's face. Danni walked over to the side door and easily ripped it off it's hinges. Pulling the now limp form of Mikey from the seat she held him close and tried to breath life into him. The more she tried the stronger she got. Suddenly he coughed and opened his eyes weekly.

"Mom." he said.

"Shh. It's ok, I'm here now."

"Don't leave ok. Please."

"You know I can't promise that."

"Just don't leave. I love you. I'd be lost without you."

"Ok, I won't leave ok. I'll fight to stay with you ok."

"Thanks mom." Mikey said as he weekly hugged his mom.

Danni suddenly found herself in complete blackness again. Mikey was gone. Then a light appeared. She got up quickly and headed toward it. She began to hear voices. The closer she got, the louder they were. Taking one last look at the darkness she stepped into the light.

_**KISIF/FLAG Infirmary**_

_**0200**_

Danni opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was laying in a hospital bed. Next to her Mikey had fallen asleep, not wanting to leave his mothers side. Michael saw that she was awake and jumped up to greet her.

"Danni?"

"Michael? Where am I?"

"Your home. You gave us one hell of a scare. We are just glad KITT can drive faster with his new systems." Michael smiled and squeezed her hand.

"What happened?" Danni asked.

Bonnie came walking in to check on her and smiled when she saw Danni was awake.

"I'll let KITT know your awake. He's been asking about you every time we go to check on him. He's taking it really hard." Bonnie stated

"Best we can tell one of your nightmares triggered a seizure. KITT tried to wake you, but couldn't. You fell into shock. He alerted us and sped you the entire way back here." Michael answered Danni.

"How long have I been out."

"About a week." Michael smiled reassuringly.

"But Dr. Lapus, the mission?" Danni asked.

"Excuse me? Danni I was bringing you and KITT in, he needed repairs and you needed a vacation. You've been working yourself so hard, you haven't been sleeping well. That's not good. The doctors figure your lack of sleep made your body over compensate. Your brain couldn't handle the excess stress and because of where the chip is now, it caused an overload."

"I see..and KITT."

"Taking it hard. He wanted to get you here faster."

"Then that was all a dream? Every part of it?"

"As far as we can tell yes."

"Danni?" came the disembodied voice from her com link next to her bedside. She picked it up and smiled.

"KITT?"

"Danni, I'm so glad your awake. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes KITT. How you holding up."

"Bonnie has given me a full tune up, My systems are running at a hundred percent, but I'm more worried about you. How was your dream?"

"You know about that KITT?"

"I was monitoring the chip in your head Danni, my sensors indicated its was fluctuating wildly. I tried to access it to see if I could find out the extent of the damage and tapped into which memories your brain was using to fuel the dream."

"Then were you the one who told me to control the dream?" She asked.

"Yes, you could say that. I locked out access to most of the information so that the chip would not overload while you were recovering and so it would not induce another seizure."

"Thanks KITT. That explains why so much of it was messed up. My brain couldn't access the chip for the correct information. But if felt so real."

"Some dreams are like that."

"Danni." KITT stated thru the com link.

"Yes KITT."

"I'm glad your ok, when your well enough, might we go on a drive together for a vacation?"

"Defiantly KITT." Danni Smiled looking to Michael.

"It's already on the books. I'm not like Devon, I know when people need a break, and I know a hospital stay does not count as a vacation. Now you get some rest. And heal up. Everyone will be glad to know your better."

"Yes bro." She smiled as he got up to leave.

Laying her head back on the pillow she closed her eyes to slip off into her dream land. This time in full control, and this time, she could let loose, for she was in charge of her own dreams, and Knight mares.

The end

Please review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, didn't make sense..or any other thing you want to say


End file.
